


Loud On Entry, Quiet Upon Receipt

by BluesOnBlackParade



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesOnBlackParade/pseuds/BluesOnBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey flipped the page and all humour dropped from their faces as they both looked down at the book. Mike looked stricken, he thought he was going to be sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud On Entry, Quiet Upon Receipt

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this or where I got the idea. Yike. 
> 
> PS, the title is from the song Winner, by Brendan Maclean, and it's pretty good.

“Oh my god!” Harvey laughed, picking a small album off the top of Mike’s book shelf and flicking through it briefly. “What the hell is this?”

Harvey was at Mike’s flat because they were going through a deposition, trying to find anything that could let their last minute client off the hook. Well, Mike was going through the deposition, and Harvey was snooping through his personal belongings with a beer in hand. His search was fruitless until he plucked the book off the shelf.

Mike glanced up from the stack of papers he was meticulously highlighting to see the object in Harvey’s hand. He did a double take when he saw the album and let out an incredulous laugh. “No way, I’ve been looking for that for ages!”

He stood and walked over to a place beside Harvey, taking the book from his hands and opening to the first page. Written on the inside of the cover, written in Mike’s messy scrawl was ‘My Disguises’. “I was going to get rid of it, but I could never find it.”

Harvey quirked an eyebrow, silently telling Mike to explain.

Mike grinned and opened to the first page, where a few polaroids were uncaringly stuffed. “So when I was doing the Bar for other students, I was scared I was going to get recognised, so I started using disguises. I got pretty inventive and I decided to document my genius.”

Harvey stole the book back and examined the photos. The first one was Mike in a short sleeved button up shirt, salmon shorts and boat shoes. Under it was written “I can go to whatever school I want but my father went to Harvard,” Harvey scoffed and flipped to the next page with a grin plastered on his face. Mike though about how much he loved that smile.

By the time they got to the middle of the album they were in hysterics, sitting on Mike’s couch and were mildly buzzed from the cheap beer the fridge was stocked with. Harvey was shrieking at a story Mike was telling about how he was almost not let into the exam hall because he smelt of weed.

“Okay, okay,” Mike laughed, shuffling closer to Harvey to see the book better. “Next page.”

Harvey flipped the page and all humour dropped from their faces as they both looked down at the book. Mike looked stricken, he thought he was going to be sick.

On the page there we only two photos. The first was Mike in a blouse, plaid skirt, heels, a wig, and carefully applied makeup. And as if that wasn't mortifying enough, the second photo was him in the heels and black lingerie- lacy black panties and a sheer chiffon slip that fell just above his navel.

Mike suddenly remembered his surroundings, and his head whipped up to look at Harvey who was staring at him with wide eyes. “I can explain- I mean obviously I can’t but- Listen. Okay. Wait. Let me- let.” Mike struggled with his words, his mind was running overtime. His face was furiously red with embarrassment as he shuffled under the weight of Harvey’s gaze. He looked at the floor, not wanting to know what his boss though of him in that moment.

“Mike.” The older man cut him off. Mike stopped babbling and looked at Harvey again. In his eyes, Mike only saw pure lust. He realised then they were suddenly too close, and he wondered what the fuck was happening.

Before he knew it, Harvey was kissing him, and Mike was kissing back. Harvey deepened the kiss, sucking at Mike’s lip and threading his hands through his hair, pulling him closer. Mike stilled under the touch for a second, and Harvey broke the kiss to look at him.

“I’m fine.” Mike assured him, leaving the question unasked. He fisted his hands in Harvey’s shirt and pulled him in for another heated kiss. He pushed the photo album aside and crawled onto his boss’ lap, straddling him. He stared working at loosening Harvey’s tie when the man stopped him, letting a hand fall onto the associates chest. He let their foreheads rest against each other, their noses brushing together.

“Mike?” Harvey asked, breathing heavily.

“Yeah?” The associate replied, a hint of anxiety in his voice. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he didn't really want it to stop.

“Do you still have that lingerie?” Harvey asked, and Mike let out a relieved sigh.

“Yeah, why?” Harvey gently pushed him off his lap with a grin, already pulling off his tie.

“Put it on.” Harvey sighed, watching Mike scramble off the couch, smiling deviously. Harvey followed quickly, pulling off his shirt as quickly as humanly possible. They ran into Mike’s bedroom, leaving the photo album open on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
